


Göbblé Më Ûp!

by heylocalcryptid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: FUCK, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vore, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylocalcryptid/pseuds/heylocalcryptid
Summary: Reinhardt gobbles up the poor dwarf man know as Torbjörn.





	Göbblé Më Ûp!

"Göbblé Më Ûp!" Torb howled.

That was when Rein gave a hearty laugh and Torb was launched into his esophagus.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really sleepy when I wrote this And honestly? What the fuck?
> 
> http://cadetdante.tumblr.com/


End file.
